


Yearning

by Xanoka



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, Mutual Pining, Porcupine Song, Spiny Porcupine Song, Yearning, pure silliness, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's bold.  She's exciting.  She's a balloon.</p>
<p>Drabble for the Fandot Creativity Night Prompt 'Yearning'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

 

She’s exciting.  Bright.  Colourful.  A splash of colour in your grey world.

She just appeared, out of nowhere, carried by the wind, crashing into your life.

The others say she’s strange, that she’s no good for you.  They say that it’ll never work.  You’re too different.

But they don’t understand.  No one understands.

Perhaps she will?

She dances on her own as you approach, heart in mouth.

She turns to face you, stirred by the breeze.

Your heart pounds.  You open your mouth.

Then the wind picks up and she’s flying away, string trailing behind her,

She never looks back.


End file.
